¡Infiel!
by Nina Parker
Summary: Ella no se merecía eso. ¿Por qué le hacia eso? no importaba. Ella lucharía por el y salvaría su matrimonio. Nadie arruinaría todo lo construido con ese hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis hermosas niñas. **

**Me ha dado un ataque de inspiración así que agárrense. Aquí con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste. Trataré de actualizar esta historia y ojos de venganza cada nueve días. Si me retraso espero que sepan perdonarme últimamente estoy un poco seca.**

**En fin tengo que aclarar que Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a R.T. Mejor conocida como Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Un cambio**

* * *

Se levantó, se arregló un poco su cabello. El no estaba; otra vez. Suspiró cansada. Seis años de matrimonio y ya se había aburrido de ella. Se miró en el espejo, no estaba tan mal. Ojos azules claros, cabello azabache con reflejos azulados, lacio con pequeños rizos en las puntas, más abajo de las caderas, pechos grandes, piernas largas, cintura de avispa y caderas anchas. Nariz pequeña y respingona, piel nívea, y por último labios carnosos. Media su buen metro setenta y cinco. Era bastante alta. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable. ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente mujer para él?

Busco en su armario algo para ponerse. Hasta que se decidió por ponerse unos jeans bien ajustados, unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja. Y una blusa abotonada, manga larga, un poco holgada, de seda. –Te vistes como una chiquilla, con veinticuatro años Kagome.- Se regaño a sí misma. En fin que podía hacer. Él no sabía apreciar lo que tenía en frente. Lo haría entrar en razón. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amiga.

— ¿_Hola_?—Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola San, soy yo.—Dijo sabiendo que su amiga la reconocería.

_—Hola Kag, ¿cómo has estado?—_Le preguntó su amiga a la azabache.

–Bien, oye tengo una propuesta para ti y no me puedes decir que no.—Dijo mientras sonreía.

—_No_.—Dijo mientras reía. —_Está bien, dime que tienes en mente. Dime iremos a un bar de strippers o mejor a un canto-bar de strippers_ —Dijo la castaña emocionada del otro lado de la línea.

La azabache rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. —No claro que no. Acaso tan necesitada estás. Creí que tu marido la tenía bien puesta.—Dijo con burla la de ojos azules.

—_L__a tiene pero un poco de acción no está mal._ —Dijo la castaña con picardía.

—Creo que Miroku te ha pervertido. Te he perdido.—Dijo con drama mientras hacía gestos con las manos. —Bueno San, te veo en el lugar de siempre en cinco minutos. Nos vemos.—Dijo para cerrar la conversación.

Volvió a marcar en su teléfono. Pero esta vez a su secretaria. —Rin, cancela todas mis citas por favor.— Le dijo a su secretaria y a su amiga ya que se llevaban muy bien.

—_Está bien. ¿En el lugar de siempre cierto?—_Preguntó ya que ambas sabían que era una muda invitación.

—Bingo. Te veo en cinco minutos. Adiós.—Dijo para colgar la llamada.

Nuevamente marcó en el teléfono esperando ser atendida. — Mamá, soy yo. ¿Te molesta si te llevo a los mellizos allí un rato?.—Preguntó esperando la respuesta de su madre.

—_Claro que no, mi niña, mándele un abrazo a Inuyasha._-Dijo su madre para luego cortar la llamada. Sonrió tristemente, las únicas que sabían sobre "_eso_" eran Sango, Rin y ella.

—Si se lo mandare, si alguna vez viene a casa.— Dijo a la nada.

—Mamá ¿Vamos a la casa de la abuela?—Preguntó apareciendo uno de sus retoños. —Sí, Iza-chan. Ve y levanta a Senkai. — para darle un beso en la mejilla a su adorada hija.

Le habían puesto Izayoi, en honor a la madre de Inuyasha. Que a pesar de que aún estaba viva, les recordaba a la dulce mujer, que era la madre de Inuyasha cosa que Inuyasha no pudo heredar.

Izayoi Tenía el cabello azabache con tonos azulados como ella y los ojos dorados, y su hermano tenía los ojos dorados también pero a diferencia de su hermana, sus cabellos eran de color plata. Era un vivo reflejo de su padre.

Tomó las llaves de su hermoso auto deportivo negro Peugeot 308 _Cc _modelo 2014. Oigan era una psicóloga exitosa. Además su auto no era nada comparado con el su supuesto esposo. Y se dirigió al cuarto de sus niños. –Sen-kun, Iza-chan vamos a la casa de la abuela Naomi.-Dijo asomando la cabeza.

— ¡Sí!—Fue el grito de ambos niños para comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la casa de su querida abuelita.

A los cinco minutos los niños salieron de su habitación listos. —Vamos.—Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta. Salieron de la casa. Abordaron el coche de su madre y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la abuela Naomi. En cinco minutos legaron a destino. Kagome bajó saludó a su madre y le dejó a los niños.

— ¿Segura de que puedes con los terremotos?— Le preguntó un poco preocupada a su madre.

— Si mi niña ve y diviértete con Sango y Rin. Nos vemos.— Dijo Mientras se despedía haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Llegó a la cafetería, bajo apurada y se encontró con Sango y Rin que la esperaban. —¿Llegué un poco tarde?—Preguntó mientras saludaba a sus amigas con un beso en la mejilla.

—Un poco. Pero nosotras recién llegamos. Ya que no queríamos que nos des el sermón del psicoanálisis por llegar tarde.—Se burló Sango.

—Oye, tengo razón. Llegar tarde…— Comenzó a decir Kagome.

—Es por una distracción, con algo o alguien. El psicoanálisis comprueba que la tardanza es una distracción por algo que le parece más importante que lo el sujeto psicoanalizado iba a hacer antes. Si, si, si, ya lo has dicho mil veces.—Dijo Rin haciendo gestos con las manos.

Kagome frunció el ceño. —Comprobado por la psicóloga más exitosa del mundo. —Se lució la mujer de cabellos azabaches azulados.

—Sí, si lo que digas.-Dijo Sango quitándole importancia.

—En fin. ¿Cómo va el asuntito ese?—Preguntó Rin inclinándose hacia delante apoyada sobre la mesa.

—Igual. Llega tarde, es seco conmigo, siempre está malhumorado y la última vez que hicimos el amor fue hace dos meses. Y no fue tan intenso.—Dijo en un suspiro.

Sango la miró pensativa. —Ya veo. Ya sé lo que harás. Tendrás que seducirlo, ponerlo celoso. Y nosotras te ayudaremos con eso.—Dijo Sango sonriendo de forma pervertida.

—Mi primo te cambio San.—Dijo mirando a la esposa de su mencionado primo.

—Y tú no eres la excepción.— Dijo Rin mientras reía.

—Oye tú no te salvas.-Dijo Kagome señalándola. —Qué quieres que te diga? —Preguntó Rin encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vivo sola, estoy soltera y soy tu secretaria y amiga.—Dijo con desgana jugueteando con su vaso de café.

—Y, ¿Sabes cómo es ella?—Preguntó volviendo al tema Sango.

—La he visto. Es su secretaria. Te la describo. Pechos mucho más pequeños que los míos, pero aún así grandes, más medianos que grandes. Cintura un poco más ancha que la mía y caderas no tan anchas. Cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura. Es un poco más baja que yo. Y se hace la simpática, cuando se nota que es muy fría.—Dijo Sin interés. Aunque le dolía que Inuyasha le haga eso.

—Iremos al centro comercial y te dejaremos como una diosa. Aunque mucho no se puede hacer, ya que ya lo eres.—Alago Rin mientras le sonreía sinceramente a su amiga.

— Te haremos la mujer más sexy del mundo. Serás más sexy que Madonna, Serás más sexy que Lady gaga, serás más sexy que…— Dijo Sango pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

—Sí, sí, si eso ya lo sabemos. Sigue tu lista tranquila.—Dijo Kagome riendo.

—Vamos de una vez.—Dijo Rin. Pidieron la cuenta pagaron y se retiraron el lugar.

Estuvieron más de cinco horas en el centro comercial. No quedó tienda sin visitar. Luego de llegar a la casa, Rin y Sango le ayudaron con la ropa y luego se fueron.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, lacios hasta la cintura y ojos negros caminaba contoneando sus caderas de manera sensual se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe. Tocó la puerta suavemente y cuando oyó el _"pase" _Entró.

–Hola Querido.—Dijo descaradamente la mujer mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Cómo has estado querida?—Preguntó sensualmente haciendo estremecer a la mujer.

—Te he echado de menos.—Dijo seductoramente mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza de él y la hundía en su escote.

El hombre gimió ante tal acto para luego posar sus manos sobre su cintura. —Me encanta cuando haces eso.—Dijo Inuyasha para levantar la cabeza y besar los labios de la mujer.

—Lo haría, si dejaras a la ramera que tienes como esposa.—Dijo Kikyo mientras movía sus caderas sobre las del hombre.

—Pronto le pediré el divorcio, cálmate pronto tú serás la señora Taisho.—Dijo sin pensar.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, de la casa de Kikyo un poco tarde. Se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con su esposa que pronto sería ex. Escuchó un chapoteo provenir del baño. Se acercó se asomó quedándose helado al ver lo que tenía en frente. Estaba su esposa bañándose. Mientras alzaba sus piernas fuera del agua para frotarlas. Tragó duro cuando vio que sus manos viajaban a sus senos para comenzar a masajearlos y limpiarlos.

No resistiendo más se retiró del lugar. Ya que si se quedaba allí un poco más se abalanzaría sobre su esposa. Y lo meno que quería es serle infiel a Kikyo. Cuando en realidad todo era al revés. Luego vio a su esposa salir del baño con un babydoll negro de encajes. Era muy corto. Miro sin disimulo el cuerpo de su esposa. Se veía tentadora pero no. No podía. Ella se acostó en la cama, sin prestarle atención al poco tiempo el hizo lo mismo. Quedando así ambos dormidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente ella se levanto antes. No quería estar ahí cuando se arregle para ir con su amante. –Creo que soy yo la que necesita un psicólogo.-Suspiró Kagome mientras salía de la casa vestida con uno jeans claro ajustados, una blusa blanca de tirantes lisa de seda y una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón suela.

Se subió en su auto y salió rápidamente a la casa de su amiga. Su madre le dijo que los niños querían quedarse a comer y ella les daría el gusto. Marcó su celular rápidamente mientras manejaba.

—San voy en camino avísale a mi primo que estoy allí en diez minutos.—Dijo Kagome sin saludar.

–Está bien.-Dicho esto la llamada se cortó.

Al poco tiempo llegó a destino y estacionó e auto detrás del de su primo. Más no se movió de allí. Apoyó su cabeza en el volante, comenzó a golpearlo con ella. Con cuidado de no golpear y tocar la bocina del auto. Suspiró, se sentía sola. Desamparada. Pero tenía una idea. Haría entrar en razón al idiota de su esposo y acabaría con aquella caza fortunas. Bajó del auto. Y rebuscó en su bolso las llaves de la casa. Ya que su primo le había dado una copia.

Entró rápidamente encontrándose con Sango desayunando tranquilamente, mientras su primo se frotaba la mejilla izquierda. —No es un buen día hoy, ¿no primito? —Dijo con burla, a lo que su primo enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, bueno. Está bien. No es un buen día para nadie. –Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se sentó en la mesa. Al frente de Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha y Miroku eran mejores amigos desde que eran muy pequeños. El sabía que Inuyasha engañaba a su prima. Y por eso ya casi no hablaban.

—Te tengo malas noticias. Tenemos una cena y todos están invitados y seguramente Inuyasha llevará a Kikyo.—Dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido.

—Bastardo.—Susurró la azabache.

—Calma Kag. Está bien el se lo pierde.—Dijo la castaña tomando la mano de su amiga.

Kagome se paró se arregló la chaqueta y miró a todos decidida. —Me las pagarás Kikyo Himura.—Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de la casa siendo seguida por su amiga.

* * *

**Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que puedan entenderme. En fin me inspiré en esta historia luego de verme como cinco novelas románticas juntas. Tenía mucho tiempo libre. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola niñas.**

**Bueno, les traigo la conti.**

**Aries96: Que suerte que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review. **

**Miko Kaoru-sama: Concuerdo contigo. Ahora mismo lo verás.**

**KaterineC: Ahora mismo te traigo la conti. Y quédate tranquila lo tendré presente. No quiero que mis lectoras enloquezcan. **

**Aiko03: muchas gracias. Espero que te guste la conti.**

**Antes de comenzar les aclaro:**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece si no Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**La cena. **

* * *

Entró en su coche, mientras que Sango entraba por el lado del acompañante. —Esperen, ¿a dónde van?—Preguntó Miroku corriendo detrás de su prima.

—Me voy a buscar venganza contra ese maldito. Cuando él se dé cuenta de lo que tiene, será demasiado tarde.—Dijo para luego poner el auto en marcha.

Su teléfono sonó, siendo tomado por Sango. —Kag es tú marido.—Dijo Sango reconociendo el número de Inuyasha. –Dámelo.-Dijo mientras tomaba el celular. Con el tono más dulce que consiguió atendió.

—Hola amor.—Dijo ella avergonzándose de sí misma.

_—Hola. Kagome tengo que decirte que hoy llegaré más tarde por una junta de trabajo.—_Dijo de manera seca, haciendo que Kagome apriete el volante con fuerza.

—Está bien, que te vaya bien amor.-Dijo Kagome cortando la llamada. —Sí, que te vaya bien fornicando con tu secretaria, maldito infeliz.—Dijo con amargura mientras estacionaba el auto en el estacionamiento de otro centro comercial de la ciudad.

Marcó en su móvil el número de su hermano mayor. —Koga, que te parece ir hoy a casa con tú esposa.—Preguntó de manera amable la azabache.

_—Claro, no hay problema. Siempre y cuando ese perrucho no esté. Aún no confió en el. Demasiado es tenerlo como socio. Pero acepto tu propuesta así nos ponemos al día. Y te tengo una sorpresa.—_Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea haciendo sonreír a Kagome. Su hermano siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa.

—Hoy a las ocho en punto. ¿Te parece bien?—Preguntó la pelinegra a su hermano.

—_Ahí estaremos. Nos vemos.— _Dijo mientras contaba la llamada.

Bajaron del auto mientas charlaban. —Sabes Sango, me alegro de haber estudiado y no ser una mantenida.—Dijo sabiendo que Sango sabría el significado de sus palabras.

—Sabes tienes razón.—Dijo Sango mientras reía.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Ayame y Koga se quedarán a cenar en mi casa e Inuyasha no sabrá nada.—Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa radiante.

—Buena, Kagome.—Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde vamos primero?—Preguntó Sango una vez dentro de centro comercial.

—Vamos a Dior y Chanel, y compraremos toda la nueva colección de vestidos de fiesta y gala.—Dijo arrastrando a su amiga.

—Sabes dejarás a Tokio en ruina.—Dijo Sango divertida mientras se dejaba llevar por su amiga.

—Ese es el punto.—Dijo mientras la miraba.

Una vez que terminaron de comprar. Salieron del centro comercial. Almorzaron allí y pasaron la tarde. — ¿No nos habremos pasado?—Preguntó la pelinegra al ver el baúl y los asientos traseros llenos de bolsas.

—Tú tranquila que todo dará resultado.—Dijo Sango posando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

—Andando.—Dijo mientras abordaban su coche.

No menos de quince minutos llegó a la casa de Sango donde se despidió de su primo y su amiga y se fue. Estacionó a la afuera de un templo que tanto conocía. Subió sus largas escaleras llegando exhausta al llegar al final de ellas. Llegó a la casa, entré, se quitó los zapatos y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa.

— ¡Mami!—Gritaron sus hijos apareciendo de la sala de estar corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

— ¿Como han estado mis hermosos bebés?—Preguntó de forma dulce la azabache.

—Te extrañamos mami.—Dijo Izayoi abrazando a su madre.

Naomi al contemplar la dulce escena sonrió. Su hija era toda una mujer. Luego de charlar un rato. Se retiró de la casa su madre. Al poco tiempo llegó a su casa. Bajó del auto una vez estacionado. Se extrañó al ver el auto de su marido allí. Se temió lo peor, ya que a esa hora nunca estaba. Abrió con prisa la puerta principal. Dejó a los niños en su cuarto y se dirigió despacio a su cuarto.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Raro. Había un gran silencio. Raro otra vez. Entró lentamente y lo vio acostado en la cama. No le dio importancia cuando vio que se sentaba.

— ¿Dónde has estado?—Preguntó seco. Claro el era el cornudo y ahora la controlaba. Si como no. Al ver que no contestaba se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La tomó del antebrazo y la acorraló contra la pared.

—¿Dónde has estado?—Preguntó cortante mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—En el centro comercial.—Dijo desafiante.

— ¿Y las bolsas?—Preguntó refiriéndose a las compras.

—En la sala de estar.— Dijo ella sin inmutarse.

—¿Con quién?—Pregunto nuevamente, pegándola a su cuerpo tratando de intimidarla, cosa que no logró.

—Con Sango.—Dijo mientras humedecía sus labios de forma sensual.

Al ver este acto el comienza a acercarse a ella hasta besar sus labios. Hace tanto que no lo hacía. Esos besos se los reservaba para Kikyo. Pero había algo en los labios de su esposa que los de Kikyo no tenían. Ella se separó por la falta de aire. No le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. Miró su hermoso y costoso reloj y vio que eran las seis. Ella se alejó de él. Salió de la habitación para luego llegar con muchísimas bolsas. Luego de hacer tres viajes más para buscar las bolsas restantes, las guardo en su vestidor.

Cada uno tenía un vestidor propio. Su vestidor como el de Inuyasha era un poco más pequeño que la gran habitación. En el suyo había una gran abundancia de zapatos de marcas muy costosa. Como ropa; ropa informal, casual, formal, de gala, de fiesta, de dormir y lencería. Salió del vestidor con un pantalón ajustado blanco, una blusa de tirantes roja de gasa y unas botas hasta los tobillos de tacón de madera, grueso, pero no lo demasiado, color beige. En mano.

— ¿Qué haces?—Preguntó su marido con curiosidad dejando de lado la sequedad con ella.

—Solo me arregló tu también deberías hacerlo. Viene mi hermano con su esposa.—Contestó con desgana mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Inuyasha corrió hacia el baño y abrió la puerta sin avisar, para replicarle pero al ver las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba su mujer las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Su esposa le daba la espalda, tenía los jeans puestos aún. Pero la blusa y el sujetador, no. Dejando sus grandes senos al descubierto. —Quieres que te traiga una silla y una gaseosa así disfrutas mejor la vista.—Dijo sarcástica, sin moverse. Inuyasha cerró la puerta de un portazo y se sentó en la cama. Excitado. ¿Hace cuanto que no intimaba con su esposa? Hacía mucho tiempo.

No sabía por qué pero cuando hacía el amor con Kikyo sentía que algo le faltaba. Se sentía vacío. En cambio cuando hacía el amor con Kagome, no. Al rato Kagome salió con dichas ropas. Miró a Inuyasha y vio como que vestía unos pantalones de vestir jeans claros, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa negra. Con los primeros tres botones desprendidos. Dándole un toque más sensual y atractivo.

La azabache no lo miró. Ya que si lo hacía mandaría todo a la mierda y olvidaría su plan de venganza. Estaba ansiosa por verlo pedir clemencia. Camino hasta la habitación du sus retoños. Y al llegar vio a Izayoi arreglándose. Mientras que Senkai estaba acostado en la cama arrugando su ropa nueva. Miró desaprobatoriamente a su hijo y caminó hacia él. Lo sentó en la cama y le alisó la ropa.

—Amor, el tío Koga llegara en una hora si te arrugas así la ropa estarás desaliñado.—Dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura.

—Sí, mami.—Dijo su pequeño ángel, aunque tan ángel no era.

* * *

Colocó la olla de pasta sobre la tabla de madera, que descansaba sobre la mesa. Se aseguró de que todo esté en orden. Una vez de que estuvo segura de que todo estaba en orden. Se dirigió a su habitación. Se adentró en su vestidor y se miró e un espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba un poco más delgada, pero aún así bonita. Miró su mano izquierda. Y vio en su dedo anular la alianza de casamiento. Era de oro simple pero hermoso. Y luego en su dedo medio vio una hermosa sortija que Inuyasha le había regalado dos años atrás.

Era de oro blanco, con diamantes incrustados en todo el anillo. Era un anillo exquisito, y muy costoso. Suspiró cansinamente. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Salió del vestidor, salió del cuarto y se sentó en el sofá unto con sus pequeños. Viendo como su esposo miraba la televisión. Hasta que su teléfono sonó. Lo tomó y se fue a su habitación.

La azabache se puso de pie y siguió a su esposo mientras los niños jugaban entre ellos sin prestarles atención a sus padres.

_—Hola amor. Llamaba para ver cómo estaba.—_Se escuchó la voz sensual de una mujer a quien reconoció como Kikyo.

—Kikyo ahora no puedo hablar. Llama luego. ¿Sí?—Preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Sin percatarse que Kagome estaba escondida escuchándolo todo.

_—Está bien. Nos vemos en la cena, cariño. Adiós.—_Dicho esto cortó la llamada.

Kagome se escabulló hasta la sala de estar antes de que Inuyasha la viera. — ¿Quién era amor?—Preguntó la azabache fingiendo dulzura.

—Nadie, solo trabajo.— Dijo Inuyasha cortante mientras se sentaba en el sillón. ¿Acaso la creía tonta? ¿Quién se creía que era? El timbre sonó llamándoles la atención a los cuatro.

—Yo iré.—Dijo la azabache mientras se ponía de pie. Inuyasha solo se limitó a suspirar fastidiado.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su hermano y su esposa. Les cedió el paso para luego abrazarlos efusivamente. —¿Cómo han estado? Qué alegría verlos. —Dijo mientras se separaba.

—Bien peo ahora soy yo el que debo preguntar. ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves esplendida, hermosa, divina. Única.—Dijo con cariño hacia su pequeña hermanita, que ya era toda una mujer.

—Cuéntenme sobre ustedes.—Dijo mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

—Bueno nos mudamos a Tokio hace pocos meses como sabes. Para poder manejar la empresa desde aquí. Vivimos en un bonito vecindario. Y no tengo mucho más que decir.—Dijo Koga mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

Ayame sonrió en respuesta. Le agradaba mucho su cuñada. —Y tenemos una noticia para darles.—Dijo Ayame intrigando a todos los presentes.

—Estoy embarazada.-Exclamó emocionada.

—Felicidades. —Dijo la azabache mientras la abrazaba.

—Felicidades Ayame.—Dijo seco Inuyasha sin moverse del lugar. Sin prestarle atención se sentaron en la mesa siendo seguidos por un Inuyasha fastidiado.

—¿Y Kagome, como piensas ir vestida a la cena?—Preguntó Ayame con emoción.

—Cena. ¿Qué cena?—Preguntó la azabache fingiendo no saber.

—La cena de la empresa.—Dijo Ayame sonriente. Pero al notar su error calló rápidamente.

Todo se sumió en un profundo silencio. Incomodo, tenso, extraño. —Bueno no importa sigamos con la comida. —Dijo Koga rompiendo el silencio incomodo. Nadie mencionó nada de ese tema en toda la noche.

Una vez que terminaron de comer charlaron un poco más y su hermano y su cuñada se retiraron.

—¿Qué es esa cena Inuyasha?—Preguntó con el ceño notablemente fruncido mientras le daba la espalda.

—Penaba decirte hoy cariño.— Dijo con desgana.

— ¿Me acompañas?—Preguntó fingiendo ansiedad.

—Si.—Dijo ella con falsa alegría mientras corría a abrazarlo. El un poco sorprendido corresponde el abrazo apoyando en su mentón en la coronilla de la cabeza de su esposa. Aspirando su aroma.

* * *

Se levantó rápidamente y vio que él no estaba. Maldición se le estaba haciendo una costumbre no encontrarlo de mañana. Se peinó rápidamente, y se puso calzas negras muy ajustadas, una remera de tirantes negra, apegada al cuerpo. Demasiado. Sobre la remera, una camisa blanca completamente abierta, arremangada hasta los codos. Y por último unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, de tacón alto, grueso. Tomó su celular de forma brusca para luego comenzar a marcar.

—San, soy yo. Necesito que vengas ¡ya! Para acá. Es una emergencia de moda.—Dijo la azabache mientras se apoyaba en la cajonera.

—_voy para allá.—_Dicho esto cortó la llamada.

Se dirigió a su vestidor y tomó dos de sus vestidos más sexys, hermosos, costosos y finos. Al poco tiempo El timbre sonó. La azabache corrió a atender a la puerta. —Dime cual es la emergencia.—Dijo mientras entraban en la habitación.

—La cena, tengo que lucir deslumbrantemente sexy.—Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

—Ves y luego soy yo la pervertida.—Dijo Sango mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

—Pervertido Miroku.—Exclamó la azabache mientras reía.

—Muéstrame los vestidos.— Dijo la castaña a su amiga.

La azabache tomó los vestidos y se los mostró. —Este.—Exclamó la castaña tomando el más bello y exquisito.

—Muy bien, Inuyasha Taisho, veamos si puedes resistirte a la tentación de Kagome Higurashi.—Dijo mientras tomaba el sedoso vestido.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la fiesta. Todos estaban aprontándose. Kagome salió de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro de gasa. El vestido se sostenía por dos tirantes gruesos que se ataban detrás del cuello. Con un escote en forma de corazón muy pronunciado, tapando solo lo importante, ya que a duras penas tapaba sus pechos. La espalda estaba al descubierto. El escote de la misma llegaba a orillas del trasero. Tenía una abertura en ambas piernas. Las aberturas iban desde el final de las caderas hasta el final del vestido.

El vestido era demasiado ajustado, resaltaba los ya grandes senos y mostraba sus hermosas piernas. También resaltaba su piel nívea. El vestido al llegar a las rodillas caía suelto junto con una capa de seda del mismo color del vestido. En su cuello descansaba un hermoso collar de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados. En su muñeca derecha había tres pulseras de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados por toda la pulsera. Su cabello estaba recogido dejando ver algunos mechones con pequeños y traviesos rizos. Y por último unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja, con la suela y el tacón de color dorados. Con su alianza en el dedo anular y en el dedo medio su hermosa sortija.

Salió de la habitación y vio a su esposo vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, con una camisa manga larga blanca con los primeros botones desprendidos. Como era posible que el cabrón siempre esté sexy.

—Vayan y diviértanse.—Dijo la madre de Inuyasha, quien había accedido a cuidar a sus niños.

—Nos vemos.—Ve despidieron.

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta su auto a su esposa para luego subir el. –Vamos.-Dijo él mientras ponía el auto en marcha. Llegaron a un costoso restaurante, en el cual estaban todos los empleados y socios del gran magnate Inuyasha Taisho. Estacionaron el auto. Él bajó primero, le abrió la puerta a su esposa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Rodeó su cintura con posesividad y entraron al restaurante. Allí vieron a Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame y a mucha gente más. Entre ellos Kikyo.

Miroku vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa celeste. Sango un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un solo tirante del lado derecho. Y Kikyo con un vestido rojo hasta la mitad del muslo, strapless y unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido.

Kikyo miró con envidia y celos a la mujer de su amante. Sus carnosos y rojos labios obviamente sin pintar. Sus hermosos ojos azules, su hermoso cuerpo y su vestido. Ella jamás en cuatro vidas podría comprarse ese vestido ni en imitación. La había visto de lejos, y había notado que era linda. Pero de cerca era guapísima. Ella era más joven pero parecía mayor que ella.

La azabache se acercó a su amiga y se sentaron juntas. Al lado de la castaña Miroku y al lado de la azabache el peli plata. Kikyo se sentó al frente de su amante y la esposa de este. Examinándola. Seguramente su rostro hacía juego con su vestido. Estaba roja. Roja de rabia. Se puso de pie y se fue al baño siendo seguida por Inuyasha quien se excuso para "ir al baño".

Quince minutos. Treinta minutos. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Una hora. Y él no llegaba. Bastardo.

Kagome se puso de pie a junto con su primo y su esposa. Vio como la gente bailaba. Mientras que ella estaba sola.

—¿Kagome?—Esa voz conocida la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se volteó y vio a un hombre de piel bronceada, atrapantes ojos azules y cabellos sujetos en una trenza.

—¿Bankotsu Sichinintai?—preguntó incrédula.

—El mismo.—Dijo mientras sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura. Ella se abrazó a él. En la preparatoria eran novio. Pero él se fue a estudiar al extranjero dejándola con el corazón roto.

El la abrazó por la cintura. —Kagome no sabes cuánto te extrañé.—Dijo mientras la atraía más a sí.

—Yo soy la que debe decir eso.—Dijo ella mientras se separaba para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Te casaste con él, verdad?—Preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—Si.—Dijo ella en un susurró.

—Está bien. No me esperarías todo el tiempo. Felicidades.-Dijo mientras se separaba de ella y le brindaba una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha salió del baño. Luego de una hora intimando con su asistente. Aunque no se sentía satisfecho. Y no pensaba esperar a satisfacerse. Buscó a su esposa con la mirada. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando la vio con otro hombre, hablando. Se acercó a ella. Y la abrazó por detrás. Por la cintura.

—¿Me tardé, amor?—Dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

—Hola.—Dijo ella mientras sin inmutarse.

—Bien los dejó. Fue un placer volverte a ver.—Se despidió el moreno para luego dejarlos.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron a ellos para despedirse. —Muy bien. Nosotros nos vamos.—Dijeron para luego irse. Inuyasha sin decir nada tomó la mano de su esposa y la arrastró hacia la salida. Siendo vistos por una pelinegra muy enojada y celosa.

Manejó su auto a toda velocidad. Llegó a su casa entró rápidamente y vio que su madre dormía con sus niños. No los oirían. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa. Colocó sus manos en los glúteos de su mujer y la alzó haciendo que rodeara con sus piernas su cintura. Sintiendo su erección.

Kagome sabiendo como terminaría esto. Le respondió cada una de sus caricias y besos. Y cuando lo tuvo tumbado en la cama su puso de pie de un salto y tomó el camisón que había dejado sobe la cama.

—Buenas noches cariño.— Dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

* * *

**Hola. **

**¿Les ha gustado? Eso espero. Y si yo estuviera en la situación de Kagome hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¡Que opinan?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Holis princesas._

_Gracias por sus reviews pero veamos si podemos llegar a superar los diez reviews. Vamos. Vamos. Ok, ok yo no estoy bien._

_**KaterineC**__: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Y como ese día estaba libre y tenía tantas ideas lo pude terminar. Y ahorita veras solo se paciente._

_**Azulblue06**__: Que suerte que te haya gustado. A mí me encanta la pareja de Inu y Kag. Pero ya cansa que Kagome siempre sea la amante, ingenua y pura. Que siempre sufre por todo. Y si se lo merece. Seguramente todas se sentirían poderosas haciendo lo que Kagome hizo XD. Y muchas gracias ahora tengo una nueva fan. Y ahorita verás lo que pasará._

**Miko Kaoru-sama**: _No sabes lo feliz que me haces al comentar. Si yo también haría lo mismo. Y si. Inu llega a ser muy tonto. Pero aún así no dejo de amarlo. (?) Y te traigo el nuevo capi. Espero que te guste hermosa de mi corazón._

_Necesito una ayudita. Y necesito sus votos. Sobre dos cosas. _

_**#1: **__Quiero cambiar mi nombre pero debe si o si que aparecer July en el nombre._

_**#2: **__Necesito una idea o modificación sobre algo que no les guste, para que aparezca en el cuarto capítulo. Tomo los primeros cuatro reviews con ideas. O si ustedes quieren y se les hace mejor por PM ¿Me ayudan?_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha & co. No me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**El bar.**

* * *

Se levantó, de la cama con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía poderosa. Había dejado a Inuyasha con las ganas y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Creía que podía acostarse con la mujer que se le cruzara. Estaba loco. Ella no era ninguna zorra barata. Era una mujer decente y de familia. Aunque pensándolo bien con lo que estaba haciendo tan decente no era. Sonrío con picardía al recordar a cierto moreno de ojos azules. Tal vez ella podría ayudarla.

Se escabulló por los pasillos aún en camisón ya que la única ropa que tenía consigo era el costoso vestido de fiesta. Entró en la habitación y al ver que su marido no estaba, entró en ella no pudo dar un paso más ya que escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse de golpe. Se volteó lentamente hasta encontrarse con su marido. En bóxer, mostrando su cuerpo de infarto y un bulto prominente y muy notable en su entrepierna. Inuyasha parecía un león en celo.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia el vestidor siendo seguida por él. Cada paso que retrocedía, el avanzaba. Se veía que él no quería quedarse con las ganas. Ella corrió hacia su vestidor pero él fue más rápido y se puso delante de ella bloqueándole la entrada. Y como la puerta estaba cerrada. La acorralo con esta y comenzó a besar su cuello. Colocó sus manos debajo del camisón de la mujer acariciando sus grandes senos. Ella comenzó a golpear su pecho haciendo que él se aleje confundido.

—Quedé con Sango dentro de diez minutos.—Dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Inuyasha suspiró frustrado. Se puso de pie y se fue de la habitación. La azabache suspiró cansinamente. Y se adentró en su vestidor. Se decidió por un pantalón de cuero negro, ajustado, zapatos de tacón aguja negros, brillantes. Una blusa de tirantes, blanca de gasa, con escote pronunciado. Apegada al cuerpo. Y por último una chaqueta de cuero negro, que le quedaba: Muy bien.

Se miró en el espejo y se vio guapa. Se sintió hermosa. Se arregló el cabello y delineó sus ojos. Se humedeció sus rojos labios y salió de la habitación. Izayoi se había quedado en la noche y aún dormía junto con los niños. Esperó ver a Inuyasha pero no fue así.

Tomó con brusquedad su bolso negro y las llaves de su auto. Salió hecha una furia de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Seguramente despertando a todos los que se encontraban allí. Abordó su auto y comenzó a conducir y conducir sin rumbo alguno. Una solitario y oscura lagrima. Por el maquillaje. Se deslizó por su mejilla. Se limpió la lagrima de un manotazo, para luego arreglar su maquillaje con su pulgar evitando que se siga corriendo.

Detuvo el auto frente a una plaza. Lo estacionó y salió del auto cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Caminó distraída por las calles, se sentía perdida. No sabía por qué pero se sentía dolida. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien. Y antes de que tocara el suelo sintió que la tomaban por la cintura. Levantó la vista para ver a su salvador. Y se sorprendió al ver a cierto moreno quien la miraba preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome?—Preguntó preocupado, el moreno de ojos azules.

—Sí, muchas gracias Bankotsu.—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine, o vamos a tomar algo en algún bar?— Preguntó Bankotsu tratando de animarla. Ella iba a negar cuando vio algo que la dejó helada.

Su esposo, con esa mujerzuela barata que tenía como asistente. Besándose y haciéndose arrumacos. Miró a Bankotsu, quien esperaba ansioso la respuesta. —Por supuesto que SÍ Bankotsu. Vayamos a un bar y tomemos algo.—Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "si", ella ya sabiendo que ya era la hora de almorzar. Se había levantado tarde.

—Muy bien. Vamos entonces.—Dijo mientras le sonreía y comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

Vio como su esposo y su "asistente" caminaban en la misma dirección que ellos. Pero en la vereda del frente. Rápidamente Bankotsu y ella entraron en un bar y se sentaron en la barra. —Bankotsu, discúlpame me voy al baño.—Dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolso y su chaqueta.

—Ve tranquila yo te espero.—Dijo Bankotsu regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Vio como Inuyasha y Kikyo se sentaban un par de mesas detrás de ellos. Kikyo pudo ver a la azabache dirigirse al baño. Se excusó y salió en la misma dirección que ella.

La azabache entró en el baño. Se mojó la cara y suspiró. Luego entró la morocha de ojos negros. Esta miro a la azabache con celos y odio.

—Te crees la gran cosa porque eres la mujer de Inuyasha. Pues te aviso que eso no durará mucho tiempo. Yo seré la nueva señora Taisho y tú te quedarás sin nada. Solo serás una pobre ramera. Me das lástima pronto no serás nada comparado conmigo. En realidad ya lo eres.—Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad creyendo que había ganado la batalla. Cuando esto recién comenzaba. –Hace calor aquí.-Dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano, la mujer de ojos negros.

La azabache sonrió. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? —Si tienes razón. Hace calor. Sabes, en los baños de las mujeres deberían poner aires acondicionados. Ya que las mujeres tardamos mucho en los baños. Sobre todos las putas que se acuestan con los maridos de otras.—Dijo con superioridad mientras se miraba las uñas, intimidando a Kikyo. La azabache rió suavemente y la miró con burla. —Lástima, estás guapa. Pero solo logras quedar así luego de horas maquillándote. Desperdiciarás kilos de maquillajes para nada. Esto se acabará pronto, bonita.—Dicho eso se retiró del baño dejando a Kikyo con la palabra en la boca.

Salió del baño satisfecha, orgullosa. Había puesto en su lugar a eso que era llamado mujer.

—Bankotsu. Pídeme un Whisky, con hielo.— Dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra.

— Que sean dos.—Dijo mientras hacía ademanes con las manos al cantinero.

—Dos Whiskys. Uno con hielo otro seco.—Pidió el moreno mientras el cantinero asentía. Trajo lo pedido y el moreno se sorprendió al ver a la azabache tomar de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso.

La azabache suspiró sonoramente bajo la mirada incrédula de Bankotsu. Tenía resistencia, ya había tomado antes. —Estoy bien, tranquilo. Vámonos de este lugar.—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. El moreno pagó la cuenta y corrió detrás de la azabache.

La azabache corrió hacia a su auto siendo seguida por el moreno. Esta abordó su auto y miró a Bankotsu detenerse a su lado. —Gracias por la invitación nos veos la próxima.—Dijo mientras ponía el auto en marcha. Bankotsu se quedó mirando como ella se marchaba en su deportivo. Se sentía vacío sin esa mujer.

Su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando una nueva llamada entrante. —Hola.—Dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del camino.

_—Kag. Soy yo Izayoi. Me voy con los niños a mi casa y a la de Inu-no. Ya que quiere verlos un rato, ¿no te molesta si me los quedo hasta la noche?—_Preguntó esperanzada su suegra, por ahora.

—No hay problema, Izayoi.—Dijo la azabache y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Izayoi ,colgó la llamada.

Guardo su teléfono en su bolso sin detenerse. Sonrió recordando lo que le había dicho a Kikyo. Pero se sentía dolida. ¿No le importaba ya? Claro si ella no le daba lo que él quería se iba a buscar a otra. Golpeó con fuerza el volante con su mano izquierda. Se sentí frustrada no sabía dónde ir ni con quien. Se arrepentía de haber dejado a Bankotsu solo.

* * *

Su teléfono sonó anunciando una nueva llamada. —Hola.—Dijo contestando el teléfono.

—_Kag, hay una paciente que desea verte. No tiene turno. —_Se escuchó la voz de su asistente del otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien. En treinta minutos voy tengo que cambiarme.—dijo a azabache mientras aceleraba el auto.

— _¿Tanto tardarás, para qué? No te cambies ven como estás.—_Preguntó curiosa la asistente.

— ¿Te parece que una chaqueta y unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, y una blusa blanca muy escotada un buen vestuario para una psicóloga decente?—Preguntó la azabache sarcástica.

_—Ven aquí ahora. No es la reina de Inglaterra. Vamos a ti te queda todo bien. Ven como estás vestida.—_Ordenó la morocha, recibiendo un suspiro de parte de la mujer de ojos azules.

—Lo que tu digas. Estoy allí en cinco minutos.—Dijo la de ojos azules para luego cortar esa llamada.

En el tiempo dicho llegó al consultorio. Bajó del auto y entró. —Hola Rin.—Saludó a su asistente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Volteó y vio a su nueva paciente. Alta, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Era muy bonita.

—Pase señorita…—Se interrumpió la doctora esperando saber el nombre d su nueva paciente.

—Takeda. Sara Takeda.—Dijo la castaña presentándose.

—Sígame señorita Takeda.—Dijo mientras entraban en la oficina.

Se sentó en su escritorio y Sara se sentó en el diván. —Antes que nada le quería agradecer doctora por aceptar la consulta. Yo ni siquiera llamé y usted me atiende muchísimas gracias.—Agradeció Sara.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Señorita Takeda. Pero en fin dígame su problema.— Dijo la azabache acomodándose en su asiento.

—Dígame Sara por favor.—Pidió la castaña mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo.

—Está bien Sara. Cuénteme que le pasa.—Insistió la Higurashi mientras miraba fijamente a la Takeda.

La Takeda se acomodó en su lugar y suspiró. —Mire doctora, yo estoy comprometida. Pero hay un problema mi prometido me es infiel. Y él no lo sabe que yo lo sé.— Hizo una pausa y luego siguió. — ¿Qué hago doctora?—Preguntó ansiosa la castaña.

La azabache no pudo evitar sentirse identificada por eso. —Si ese hombre no vale la pena. No sabe valorarla como usted merece, no es para usted. pero lo más importante, ¿Lo amas?.—Dijo la azabache mientras una solitaria y traviesa lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, sin ser notada por la Takeda.

—No lo sé. — Dijo la Takeda apartando la mirada.

—Entonces busca a un hombre que ames. Que valga la pena. Y que te ame y respete.—Dijo la azabache mientras se apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa para luego posar su cabeza sobre su palma.

—Si, doctora. Muchas gracias. Y perdone las molestias.—Dijo la Takeda mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso.

La azabache se puso de pie y acompañó a la castaña hasta la puerta. —Sara que te parece si vuelves dentro de dos semanas luego acordamos el día. Si quieres obviamente.—Dijo la azabache con amabilidad.

—Está bien cualquier cosa le aviso doctora nos vemos.—Dicho esto se fue.

El consultorio era grande tenía cuatro habitaciones más. En las cuales trabajaban colegas, amigos. –Hola Kagome. –Saludó una de las psicólogas con las cuales trabajaba. –Hola Yura.- Saludó en respuesta la azabache. Yura era alta, de buen cuerpo. Ojos violetas y cabello azulado, corto. Este le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros. –Kagome, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos unas cervezas, con Hana, Mei, Hanon y Akira si ya terminaste obviamente?-Preguntó Yura nombrando a sus otras colegas.

Kagome miró la hora. Ya eran pasadas las cinco. Como se iba el tiempo. Inuyasha llegaría a la casa a esa hora Esperando que ella esté ahí como una tonta ilusa.

—Sabes tengo una idea mejor. ¿A qué hora termina su turno?—Preguntó con interés la azabache.

—A las ocho y son las…cinco y media.—Dijo mirando su reloj la de ojos morados.

–Muy bien. Pero tú te vas conmigo ahora. Y a las ocho con las demás en un bar.—Finalizó la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

Yura asintió emocionada y se fue rumbo a su consultorio. Tomó su bolso y se encontró con Kagome. – ¿No trajiste el auto? –Preguntó la azabache al ver a Yura caminar con ella. –No vine caminando. ¿No te molesta?-Pregunto tímida la de cabellos azulados. – ¿Pero qué cosas dices Yura-chan? Vamos.-Dijo tomando la mano de su compañera, para luego jalar de ella.

* * *

Estaban las cinco en el bar Goshimboku. Las cinco sentadas en la barra. —Oigan chicas creo que ese que va ahí es mi marido.—Dijo mientras miraba a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Junto con un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados. — ¿Qué haría tu marido aquí? Creo que te pasaste con el alcohol. — Comentó Hanon, ya que, todas estaban pasadas de copas.

Cuando vio que la mujer se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño. Se puso de pie. —Ahora vengo. Voy al baño.—Avisó, mientras todas asentían. Entró en el baño y vio a la asistente de su esposo arreglándose el maquillaje.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero miren que me encontré. A Don gato y su pandilla. No te aburres de estar con el mismo hombre. Digo ya que las zorras como tú nunca se conforman con uno solo.—Dijo la azabache de forma burlona ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Kikyo.

—Cállate. Pronto tú te quedarás sin nada. Yo seré la próxima señora Taisho.—Kikyo sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma pero bueno. No es malo soñar. Bueno para Kikyo sí.

Kagome comenzó a reír sin irónicamente bajo la mirada confundida de la morocha. —¿Tú mejor que yo? Pero que buen chiste. Y dime, ¿Te sabes algún otro? Sabes hay algo que nos separa. Yo tengo muchos amigos; tú no. Yo tengo mucho dinero; tu no. Yo tengo mucha clase; tu no. Yo tengo un gran cuerpo y soy bonita y tu no; Y yo no soy una zorra; en cambo tú sí.—Dijo ella mientras salía del baño nuevamente dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca.

Caminó hasta la barra y se despidió de sus amigas. Lo más extraño fue cuando no vio a su esposo en el antiguo lugar en el cual estaba. No le dio importancia. Caminó hacia su auto subió a este y condujo hacia su casa. Al rato llegó a su casa, entró en ella y caminó lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que la luz se encendió de golpe. Haciendo a la azabache dar un respingo.

—Hola querida.—Dijo Inuyasha irónico. Viendo como su mujer legaba tarde y bebida.

* * *

**_Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre hubo algo que nunca entendí. Siempre los que les son infieles a las parejas no quieren que su pareja les sean infieles. Que suerte tienen se encontraban en todos los lugares. Eso no tiene sentido pero en fin espero que dejen reviews._**


End file.
